My Cup of Tea
by Midoriyaheart
Summary: The number one hero Deku has retired to run a tea shop. Will he be able to switch from being a hero to being his customer's therapist. Will the special woman he meets fall in love with him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Heey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my second fanfic so hope you enjoy! I'll try to update every three days. Also those of you who haven't read my other fanfic please read that one! It would mean a lot! So here we go!

It was 5 A.M. and Izuku was just going to open his new shop. He walked up to the door, and got ready to unlock it. He stuck the key into the lock, and opened the door. Izuku walked into the back, and started his tea brewers. Then he gathered up the pastries he had made the night before, and brought them to the front counter. He placed the various cakes, cookies, and other pastries in the glass shelf of the counter. Izuk walked over, and flipped his open sign out, and proceeded to wait for his first customer.

Tsuki was walking to her regular coffee shop, when she noticed a shop she had never seen before. She read the sign that was hanging right above the door. "My Cup of Tea? Seriously?" She thought. Tsuki decided she was in the mood for something different though, so she decided to get some tea.

Izuku heard the bell on the door jingle, and immediatley perked up. "Hello. Can I help you?" Izuku asked. "Ummm. Actually I have no idea what to get. What do you reccomend?" The woman asked. "I really like the Iccha Kariban. It has a sweet taste, with some floral flavors. It also goes really well with a green tea cake." Izuku responded. "That sounds amazing! I think I'll go with that." The woman said. "Coming right up!" Izuku said. Izuku walked to the back room and poured a cup of tea for his customer, and brought it to the front. After setting it down in front of her, he reached down, and grabbed one of the small green cakes. "That'll be 1069 yen." Izuku said. "Wow! Cheaper than my regular coffee." the woman said, handing Iziku her credit card. "I decided that while my bisuness is still small, I'd keep the prices low." Izuku said smiling. After Izuku handed the card back to the woman, she grabbed her tea, and cake, and walked over to a table near the door.

Tsuki sat down with her tea, and her cake. She took up a sip of her Iccha Kariban. The man had been right it was a very sweet, and floral tea. She set her cup down, and picked up a fork for her cake. She stuck the fork into the cake, and took a bite. It was the best thing she had ever eaten! "Did he make these himself?!" She thought. Tsuki wolfed down the rest of the cake, and looked at her plate sadly when it was gone. The man at the counter laughed, and she looked ip to see hom looking at her. "Sorry, your expression is just kinda funny." The man said. "Did you make these cakes yourself?" Tsuki asked the man. "Yup, I brew the tea fresh every morning too." The man said. "These are easily the best things I have ever tasted!" Tsuki said. The man blushed profusely. "Thank you." He muttered. He started to busy himself with replacing the cake she had bought, and he dissapeared into the back for a little bit. Tsuki finished her tea, and the man walked over to collect her dishes. He had dark green hair, and his eyes were also a lighter shade of green. Tsuki also noticed that she had not noticed how heavily muscled the man was. "Why is he running a tea shop? He looks loke he should be a hero!" Tsuki thought to herself. "He also looks really familiar. Where have I seen him before?" The man walked back to the counter, and set the dishes down. "I suppose you'll be off now?" He said, turning around to say goodbye. "Yes I will. Thanks for the great meal. My name is Tsuki, by the way." "Okay then, you're welcome. My name is Izuku." Came the response. Tsuki nodded, smiling, and walked over to the door. She kept trying to remember where she had seen this man. Right as she left the shop, she connected the dots. Green hair, and eyes. Heavily muscled. First name Izuku. She had just bought tea from the number one hero, Deku! She whipped around, but she couldn't see him through the glass. The number one hero had retired to run a tea shop?! She had to tell someone! Then a voice in the back of her head started talking "What if he wants to live a normal life?" it said. Tsuki thought about what she should do all through work, and for the rest of the day. "I'll make sure it's him first." She told herself. "Tommorow."

Tsuki had just left the shop, and Izuku had taken the dishes to the back to wash them. He set the dishes in the washer, and closed the door. He had to admit, he would miss life as a hero, but he knew he would enjoy this one too. He set the brewers to their keep warm setting, since the tea was done brewing. He hoped that he would have a week or two of normal bisuness before someone figured out who he was. Surely his first customer wouldn't figure it out. Who would expect him to be running a small tea shop? Izuku walked back up to the counter. Who knew? Maybe this life would hold just as many surprises as his last one. He just hoped his friends would understand.

Heeeey! I know it's not technically Sunday yet, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible so I did it a little early! Hope you enjoyed it. Also I am open to suggestions for my O.C.'s quirk, so feel free to give me ideas you might have! See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Heey guys! Wow! I got over a hundred reads on the first chapter! ya'll are awesome! Also, please don't ask me why Izuku retired early or who has one for all now. You'll find out in due time. Okay! schpiel over! Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku stood behind the counter of his tea shop. It had been a while since Tsuki had come in, and he hadn't 't had any other customers. "At least that means she probably hasn't figured out who I am yet." Izuku thought gloomily. Just then, he heard the door bell jingle, and saw a fimiliar head of spiky, blonde hair pop in. "Hello! What can I do for you?" Izuku said, jokingly. "Don't talk to me like I'm a stupid customer!" Izuku's childhood friend said. "Kac-chan, you know my reasons, so please accept them or leave." Izuku said, in a friendly voice. Bakugo apperantley heard the threatening undertone Izuku had spoken with because his expression immediatley changed. "Fine, I'll take some green tea... And one of those chocloate croissants." Izuku smiled warmly, and typed both into the register. "855 yen!" Izuku said. Bakugo grumbled, and gave Izuku his credit card. Izuku swiped it, and handed the card back to him. After placing a croissant on the top of the counted, Izuku walked into the back, and poured a cup of green tea. Bakugo shoved a few large bills into the tip jar. "You know you don't have to do that. Unlike you I was smart with my money, and saved it." Izuku said, shaking his head. Bakugo growled, and walked over to the table farthest away from the counter. Izuku decided that he was bored, so he turned on the tv in the corner. It was on the news channel, and there were reporters talking to each other about a very popular topic. The headline at the top read. "Number one hero Deku's mysterious retirement." Izuku watched hoping he'd get a laugh at all the crazy theories they would come up with, but soon he became annoyed that they thought he had retired out of selfishness. Izuku was about to turn off the tv, but Bakugo blew up the tv before he could turn it off. "Hey!" Izuku chastised, as the remains of the tv fell to the floor. "They were being jerks." Bakugo's response came. Izuku grabbed a broom and dustpan, and walked over to sweep it up. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little at his friend's reaction. Soon Bakugo dropped his dishes off at the counter, and left the shop. Izuku cleaned up, but he didn't have any more customers for the rest of the day. "At least I have enough treats to last me another day" Izuku thought. He closed up the shop, and left to go to his house.

The next morning Tsuki knew exactly where she was having breakfast. She has to keep herself from making a mad sprint towards "My Cup of Tea". Once she was there she stood outside for a moment, collecting herself, and then walked in the shop. "Oh! You came back!" Izuku said from behind the counter. "Yeah, that green tea cake was the best, I had to get another one." Tsuki said, surprising herself at how calmly she was speaking. Izuku laughed before positioning himself in front of the cash register. "What can I get you today?" He asked. "Umm I'll have another cup of Iccha Kariban, but I want a plate of those macarons." Tsuki said, eyeing the huge plate of multi-colored treats. "What flavors?" Izuku asked. "Surprise me." She said. Izuku laughed, and gathered a couple of the macarons, and placed them on a smaller plate. He then disappeared into the back, and returned with a cup of tea. "That will be 1282 yen!" Izuku said placing the tea on the counter. Tsuki handed him her credit card, and found herself staring as his muscles bulged, when his arms made even the slightest move. Tsuki was brought back to reality when Izuku handed her card back. "Thanks!" She said.

Izuku watched Tsuki take her tea, and macarons to the same table she had sat the day before, and start to eat. He saw by the expression on her face that she thought the macarons were just as good as the cake she had eaten the day before. He watched her eat, and drink her tea, until she was done. He walked over to collect her dishes. "Hope you liked it!" He said. "It was great," she responded "but I have a question, if you don't mind my asking." "Not at all!" Izuku said walking away to set the dishes on the counter. "Are you Deku?" Tsuki asked. Izuku was so shocked, he dropped the dishes on the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Tsuki said, after the dishes exploded on the floor. Izuku whirled around to face her. "You can't tell anyone, please!" Izuku said. Tsuki's face went from apology to confusion. "Please, I have my reasons for retiring. I just don't want anyone to know." Izuku said. "Uhh," Tsuki thought about it for a moment. Then she realized that it was his life, and she had no right to tell anyone if he didn't want her to. "Okay, I won't tell anyone." "Thank you." Izuku said as he breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad that Tsuki hadn't done what any normal person would have. "But only if you promise to tell me why you retired, someday." Tsuki said, trying to lighten the mood. Izuku looked up at her with a grin. "Well, I have to get to know you first." He said. "Sounds like a plan." Tsuki smiled back.

Heeey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also I've changed my posting plan! Posts will be Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday. This applies to both of my fanfics. Annyyyywaaayyy! See you next time!


	3. Ch3

Izuku: Hey everyone! The writers still asleep, so I guess I'll do the introduction.

Ochaco: Wait, I wanna do it! It always the best part of writing the chapter!

Me: Number one. This is not the best part, and number two you're not even an introduced character yet, you can't do the intro. Hey, Izuku! You have tea to make!

Izuku: (being shoved out of computer chair) Thanks for 200 reads! You guys are awesome! Fine! Fine! I'll go make the darn tea!

Me: Thank you!

Izuku had been running his tea shop for over a week. Word had gotten out about a new tea shop opening, so he usually had a small trickle of customers. Tsuki had come in every day, and had tried various teas, and pastries. She always said that each one was better than the last, and that once she was out of new ones to try, she would have a difficult decision to make. "And what's that?" Izuku had asked. "I won't know which one I'll want to get!" Tsuki said, in a mock distraught voice. Izuku had rolled his eyes at her statement, and went back to working. This particular morning, Izuku was feeling a bit groggy when he came to open his shop. He went to put the key in the lock, but the door was already unlocked. "Did I forget to lock the shop last night?" Izuku thought. "No. I definetley locked it last night. Izuku called upon one for all, and prepared to fight. He crept inside the shop, and the lights suddenly switched on. "Surprise!" A group of voices cheered. Izuku stood there confused for a moment. Why were his friends all there? What was the surprise? "Happy Birthday Izuku!" They yelled. Izuku slapped himself on the head for not remembering his own birthday. "You guys didn't have to do this." Izuku said over the laughter of his friends. "Yes we did." Ochaco Uraraka, aka Uravity, said as she leaped forward to give Izuku a hug. "Guys, I have to open shop soon." Izuku said, loking at his watch. "Don't worry, Bakugo and Momo are doing that right now." Ochaco said. "Uhhhh okay." Izuku said, giving into his friends. Izuku's friends all cheered, and proceeded to hand out cake, and drinks to everyone.

Tsuki walked her usual route to work. She turned a left to go see Izuku, and get some tea. What she really wanted though, was another pastry. "Who knew that the number one hero was also the number one baker?" Tsuki thought to herself as she walked towards the shop. She could her voices inside, and went to go see who's they were. "There's a lot of people for this early in the morning." She thought to herself. She entered the shop, and almost dropped dead. Every hero from class 1-A was here. She saw a banner that read "Happy Birthday!". It was Izuku's birthday?! Whay hadn't he told her?! Everyone stopped when they heard the door jingle. A few even covered their faces, trying to hide who they were. "Hi Tsuki!" Izuku said from the middle of the crowd. "It's okay guys she's coo-" "**** this piece of ****! **** it!" Someone Tsuki could only guess to be Bakugo, yelled from the back.

Izuku's suspicion had just been proven right. He rushed into the back to see what damge had been done. "Deku! This piece of **** is useless!" Bakugo yelled. "Kacchan, calm down." Izuku said, smiling at the contrast of Bakugo's very angry face, and a pink appro Izuku had bought in case he decided to hire a female assistant. "Here let le show you how to do it." Izuku said, grabbing the bowl of melted chocolate from Bakugo. Izuku washed he bowl out, and put more chocolate in the bowl. Izuku set the chocolate on the stove, and added some milk. The milk mixed with the now melted chocolate, and made a fudge that was liquid, but would harden when cooled. "There, not so hard he said smiling at his friend.

Tsuki stood among the pro-heroes feeling slightly out-classes. She had stood alone for a bit, but Uravity had come to talk to her. "So how did you meet Izuku?" Uravitu asked. "I was his first customer, and he hooked me with his baking." Tsuki admitted. "Yeah, that happened to us too." Ochaco said, then leaned in closer. "I'll tell you something, if you promise not to tell Izuku I was the one that told you." "Okay." Tsuki said, curious as to what secret she might find out. "Since he was so good at baking, we gave him a nickname." Ochaco said, laughing into her hand. "We called him cinnamon roll!" She said laughing even harder. Tsuki bust out laughing with Uravity. 'Cinnamon Roll'?! She would have to lord that over Izuku for a while. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Tsuki said. "Depends, what's the question?" Ochaco said, looking suspiciously at Tsuki. "Is Izuku really this nice all the time?" Tsuki asked. "Oh, yeah, totally!" Ochaco said. "How?!" Tsuki asked, bewildered. "Sorry, even I can't answer that one." Ochaco said, smiling.

Izuku stod in the back helping Bakugo, and Momo through the opening procedures. "How can you even stand baking? It's so stupid, and hard." Bakugo asked Izuku. "It's only hard for you." Momo called from across the room. Small explosions bursted in Bakugo's hands. "Now, now you two, play nice." Izuku said, grinning down at the batter he was mixing. "Wha-" "You heard him." Momo intterupted Bakugo's protests. After a few more minutes everything was ready for Izuku to open. "Thanks guys, this was really awesome!" Izuku said, to the two heroes in the room with him. "Anytime." Momo said. Bakugo grunted his agreement.

Ochaco: I'm introduced! I can do the closing!

Me:No you can't! I'm the writer! I do the opening and closing!

Mineta: Can I do it?

Class 1-A plus me: No! There's a reason you will never be mentioned in the main story!

Me: Leave! All of you! Thank you. Remember guys next update on Saturday! Also still open to quirk suggestions for Tsuki. Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm back from the wastelands that is a house in Maryland with no wifi! Sorry I forgot to tell all of you that I wouldn't be able to post today. I hope you all haven't been on the edge of your seats waiting for my next post. ;) Anyway enjoy!

Tsuki helped Iziku's former classmates clean up after the party they had thrown for him. After everything was done, the goodbyes were said, and the shop was once again it's quiet self. Tsuki said goodbye to Izuku, and was about to leave when Izuku called her name. "Hey, Tsuki!" Izuku called. Tsuki turned around to look at him. "What's up?" Tsuki asked. "Since it's my birthday, I was gonna have a special supper, but everyone else is too busy to come. Do you wanna come with me?" Izuku asked. Tsuki barely noticed that his face had turned bright red. Had he just asked her out on a date? "Uhhhh, I'll see if I don't have any other plans." I'll stop by at lunch if I can to let you kmow if I can come." She noticed Izuku deflate a little when she didn't say yes, but she saw he was happy that she hadn't said no. "Okay, I'll see you then!" Izuku said, smiling. "How is he physically able to smile that wide?" Tsuki thought, laughing to herself.

Izuku watched Tsuki walk out of the door of the shop. He busied himself with trying to repair what damage Bakugou had done to the pastries. "He never had an eye for detail." Izuku thought. Izuku proceeded to fix more of the pastries, while serving a small trickle of customers. After the most recent customer had left, Izuku was about to go in the back, and grab his lunch, when a familiar head of hair popped in the door. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" Izuku said, cheerfully. The half and half hero Shoto nodded his head in response, and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop. Izuku looked at his friend with some sympathy. He walked into the back of the shop, and poured a cup of tea. Izuku grabbed a plate of small biscuits, and walked over to where Todoroki was sitting. Izuku set the plate and cup down on the table, and sat down by the hero. "I brought you some tea. It's peppermint." Izuku said, sliding the cup closer to Todoroki. "Thanks, Izuku." Todoroki said, taking a sip of the tea. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" Izuku asked. "Just some family troubles." Todoroki said. "Is it your dad again?" Izuku asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Yeah." Todoroki said. Izuku remebered back when they were in high school, and Todoroki and Endeavor's relationship was so bad that he refused to use his father's half of his quirk. Since then Todoroki had been trying to improve his relationship with his father, but the efforts were mostly one sided. "Eat some food. It'll help you feel better." Izuku said, pushing the plate towards Todoroki, as he had done with the tea. Todoroki took the plate of food, and started eating. He quickly finished the biscuits, and drank the rest of his tea. "Thanks a lot. It was delicious." Todoroki said, setting the cup on the plate. Izuk smile at the compliment, and took the plate back to the counter. Todoroki stuck a wad of bills into the cash that more than covered what Izuku had given him. He left without saying another word, and Izuku was left standing there feeling sorry for his friend. Izuku tried to keep himself busy, but the time seemed to barely pass, and he found himself constantly checking his watch to see if it was around noon.

Tsuki almost ran to her job, and rushed to find her planner once she had gotten sat down. She frantically checked to see if there was anything that absolutely could not be canceled. She had just been asked out on a date by Izuku Midoriya, and she would not let this opportunity slip past her. To her relief, she didn't have anything scheduled for the evening. She almost squealed, and bounced up and down in her chair, which earned her a few strange looks from her coworkers. She tried to focus and get some work done, but she couldn't take her mind off of Izuku. She found herself daydreaming about him, and what they would do together. Her lunch break finally came, and she almost sprinted out of her office building. She jogged all the way to Izuku's shop, and burst her way in.

Izuku was just about to go insane from waiting when Tsuki bust in the door breathing heavily. "Did you just run a few miles before coming here?" Izuku said with a grin. Tsuki smiled, and sat down at a table to catch her breath. "Ah-ah-ahh. I can come to supper with you." Was all she got out. "Really!? You can?" Izuku asked. "Yep! And I didn't even have to cancel anything!" She said, jokingly. "Awesome." Izuku said, chuckling. "So, where are we going?" Tsuki asked. "I was thinking that new American resturaunt downtown." He said. "Oh. You mean the All Might themed one?" She asked. "Yep!" Izuku said. "You are such a fanboy." Tsuki said, rolling her eyes. Izuku blushed a little bit, and scratched the back of his head. "I guess old habits die hard." He said. Tsuki laughed, and walked over to the door. "See you tonight?" She asked. "See you tonight." Izuku said , watching her walk out the door.

Sorry I haven't posted in forever! School, practice, and a new season of free have been absolutely kicking my butt. I'll try to post more often, but I make no promises. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!


End file.
